


Prettiest Eyes

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Preteen Derek Hale, Preteen Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Holy shit. Stiles had said that out loud. Stiles had said that out loud and Derek was blushing! Blushing because Stiles had said his eyes were pretty! He was pretty sure he was going to pass out.





	Prettiest Eyes

“Oh god, oh god I am  _ so _ sorry! Here, here let me help, I got it,” Stiles rambled, his face flushing bright red as he looked up at the boy he had just knocked into.

There was a mess of books on the floor from where Stiles had knocked them out of the boy’s arms, and he hastily squatted to help the boy pick them up. All the covers looked pretty cool, and Stiles figured they had to be some sort of neat fantasy stuff. Stiles usually just read non-fiction, but he was sort of weird like that, and really liked to learn cool things that no one else knew.

“It’s okay,” the other boy said, and he smiled just enough for Stiles to see the tips of his two front teeth where they hung below his top lip.

Stiles handed him the pile of books he had picked up, trying his best to ignore the shaking of his hands. He was so embarrassed, because  _ of course _ , this was how he would meet the cutest boy to  _ ever live _ . The boy’s eyes were the prettiest things Stiles had  _ ever seen _ , and god,  _ what colour even were they _ ?

“Thank you,” he said, his voice hardly more than a whisper in the space between them. “My name is Derek.”

Holy shit. Stiles had said that out loud. Stiles had said that  _ out loud _ and the bo— _ Derek _ —was blushing! Blushing because Stiles had said his eyes were pretty! He was pretty sure he was going to pass out. “My name is Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Derek asked, tilting his head to the side, the bangs hanging over his forehead following the movement and swooping to the side.

“It’s a nickname,” Stiles murmured, even  _ more _ embarrassed than he’d already been. God, his face must have been so red, with how warm his cheeks felt.

“I think it’s kind of cool,” Derek said, smiling a bit wider and Stiles  _ beamed _ , his face all but splitting open with his smile.

“Cool. I—that’s cool,” Stiles said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Cool,” Derek added with a nod of his head, and Stiles continued to smile at him, rocking on the balls of his feet as his stomach twisted pleasantly.

“Can I have your number?” Stiles blurted, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide. “I—only if you want!”

“I don’t have a cell phone yet,” Derek told him, and Stiles’ heart fell. “But, if you give me yours I’ll call you!”

“Do you promise?” Stiles asked, his heart beating even faster than it was before. Oh god, he wasn’t going to have a panic attack, was he?

“I promise,” Derek whispered, and Stiles smiled again, letting out an embarrassing happy giggle and not caring  _ at all _ when Derek laughed at him. 

Stiles swung his backpack off his shoulders and dug around until he could find a pen and a piece of loose paper. He quickly scribbled down his phone number and his name, though he made sure to print the numbers as clear as he could. He wanted to be sure that Derek would be able to read them clearly, so he’d be able to call Stiles.

He handed the slip of paper over, his stomach knotting and his heart beating too fast and a huge smile on his face that he couldn't beat down.

Derek darted forward, and before Stiles even knew what was happening, Derek was pressing his lips to Stiles’ cheek and stepping back before Stiles could even blink. He raised a hand to the spot where Derek’s lips had been, his mouth dropping open in an ‘o’ as he stared at Derek wide-eyed.

“I’m going to call you tonight, okay? At four, so you better be home!” Derek rushed out, before stepping back and all but running down the aisle.

Stiles stared after him, unable to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just straight fluff
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
